tfnfandomcom-20200213-history
TFN 011
7:05:10 PM Caleb: So Previously 7:06:38 PM Caleb: You all got out of town before being arrested and went under the city to find Lord Norwell. you discovered various just turned vamire like corpses at his house and a map of a planned evacuation route. 7:08:10 PM Caleb: then having Carl Take the lead you all followed that map and getting close to Zuaosks place were attacked by a corpseflower. Carl getting swallowed by it. You then tookj a short rest while Carl repaired. 7:08:17 PM Caleb: and that is where we left off. 7:13:32 PM Arakas: "Well, we know where he's heading. We should probably get going." 7:13:53 PM Arakas: "I am positive, whatever he's gonna throw at us in that chamber is not gonna be good. 7:14:26 PM Loom: How are you holding up, Carl? 7:16:21 PM Caleb: when you look over at Carl the bits of chair are now gone there is now a mix of metal and stone only about 4 feet tall but no longer pockmarked or looking on the brink of collapse. 7:16:29 PM Caleb: Carl: functional 7:17:49 PM Dorid: I hope so! It is rather concerning. 7:18:17 PM Arakas: "You seem to be rebuilding yourself fairly nicely, Carl." 7:18:24 PM Dorid: You can't ingest live things, can you? 7:19:09 PM Caleb: Carl: unsure. 7:19:24 PM Dorid: Please don't try! 7:19:25 PM Arakas: "...let's note try, ok Carl?" 7:19:39 PM Arakas: "Yes, what Dorid said. Listen to Dorid." 7:20:05 PM Caleb: Carl: yes Dorid. 7:20:25 PM Loom: I once knew a Warforged composed of wood, bone, plant matter, coral. Weird guy. 7:20:53 PM *** Dorid gives Carl a hug. *** 7:21:27 PM Arakas: "I believe time is a luxury we are sadly lacking in. If you guys feel up for moving, I think it's best we do that." 7:21:37 PM Dorid: Of course! 7:22:00 PM | Edited 7:22:32 PM Caleb: ((Carl taking the lead as guide again?)) 7:22:32 PM Arakas: ((Yes)) 7:23:35 PM Caleb: (( Are you guys just moving through or trying to stealth?)) 7:24:00 PM *** Arakas will attempt stealth (probably a good idea after the last two incidents. *** 7:24:32 PM Arakas: ((....oh no...13)) 7:27:09 PM *** Loom can try to stealth, he guesses. *** 7:27:19 PM Caleb: Carl leads you guys through seemingly unnoticed. You go through a couple different caves and tunnels, you do start to smell salt water and see pools and streams in some of the caves also passing by some passages that aree completly submerged. 7:27:25 PM *** Dorid is even less stealthy! *** 7:29:47 PM Caleb: Carl stops. 7:30:40 PM Caleb: Carl: It should be through this next tunnel 7:31:19 PM Arakas: "You're sure?" 7:31:39 PM Caleb: Carl: fairly sure Arakas. 7:32:09 PM Arakas: "...before we go in, we should have a plan of attack." 7:32:22 PM *** Dorid was about to just go in! But stops. *** 7:32:56 PM Arakas: "...Carl, is there any other entrance or exit on the map we should know about?" 7:35:22 PM Caleb: Carl:the map indicated flooded tunnels that lead to the ocean but no easy way out. 7:37:41 PM Dorid: I don't think I can hold my breath that long! I need air to breathe. 7:38:11 PM Arakas: "Ok, Loom, you are probably the biggest of us, and seemingly the strongest. You should stay close to the door in case he tries to run. Carl, I'd like you to take point, if that's ok. I'll try and talk him down. He's dangerous and unstable, but if I can figure out what he wants, I might be able to work with that. Dorid, you read his notes, so you can pick up on any clues he drops." 7:38:24 PM Arakas: "...and when all that fails, we just do what we usually do." 7:38:32 PM Arakas: "Sound good?" 7:39:18 PM Loom: Sounds good. 7:39:42 PM Caleb: (( so you all head into the tunnel?)) 7:39:54 PM Dorid: Okay! 7:40:15 PM Arakas: ((Yes, if we're following my plan, it should go Carl in front, Arakas behind him, then Dorid, and Loom in the back.)) 7:42:10 PM Caleb: ok before entering the hallway you all notice many puddles of water along the sides of it. 7:43:51 PM Caleb: once entering and when you are bout halfway you can just see light and a large chamber forming at the other end. 7:44:08 PM Arakas: "...looks like this whole cave is about to come crashing in. Be careful." 7:45:04 PM Caleb: when a serpentine strand of water comes out of one of the puddles and makes a grab for Carl. 7:45:32 PM Caleb: It misses but you notice these coming out of every puddle around you 7:45:40 PM *** Arakas slashes at it! *** 7:45:42 PM Caleb: initiative. 7:45:57 PM Caleb: give me an attack Arakas. 7:46:05 PM Arakas: ((21 for initiative)) 7:46:15 PM Dorid: ((4!)) 7:46:19 PM Arakas: ((11 to hit)) 7:46:52 PM Arakas: ((If you've gotta roll a 1 though, Josie, there were way worse places to do it.)) 7:47:08 PM Dorid: ((Arakas would know. :) )) 7:47:09 PM Loom: (12 initiative.) 7:47:14 PM Caleb: you slash but the water just swerves around your blade. 7:48:40 PM Arakas: December 15, 2018 7:47 PM Dorid: <<< ((Arakas would know. :) ))(( :) )) 7:49:43 PM Caleb: You are up Arakas 7:50:02 PM *** Arakas will go after the same on attacking Carl before. *** 7:50:28 PM Arakas: ((Oh, it's a 12 now, so I'm sure THAT will hit, right?!? >.< )) 7:50:45 PM Arakas: ((Arakas...man...what am I gonna do with you?)) 7:50:53 PM Caleb: It again swerves out of the way 7:51:31 PM *** Arakas will bonus action disengage and cower behind Carl. *** 7:52:02 PM Caleb: now it is their turn. 7:54:58 PM Caleb: ok So two attacks on Araks ((24 ,12)) two on Dorid ( nat 1 and a 12)) two on Loom ((12,14)) four on Carl ((only one hits)) 7:55:23 PM Loom: ((I have all the AC right now, so they don't hit.__ 7:55:29 PM Arakas: ((The first attack hits me, the second does not)) 7:56:40 PM Dorid: ((My AC is 13!)) 7:56:41 PM Caleb: (( 12 damage Arakas and I need a strength save)) 7:57:02 PM Arakas: ((10)) 7:57:14 PM Arakas: ((...I'm the only one that took damage)) 7:58:32 PM Caleb: Carl and Arakas both get hit by these tendrils of water Carl manages to break free but Arakas is grabbed and inside the tendril of water 7:59:00 PM Caleb: (( Arakas is grappled and also cannot breathe.)) 7:59:17 PM Dorid: Ahhh! homicidal water! 7:59:23 PM Caleb: Loom you are up 8:00:01 PM Caleb: ((...I'm the only one that took damage))(( Carl also took damage , you are the only one who gott grabbed though :( )) 8:01:39 PM Loom: ((How many tendrils are there?) 8:02:15 PM Caleb: ((that you see? 12)) 8:03:07 PM Loom: (And how thoroughly is Arakas enveloped?)) 8:04:00 PM Caleb: ((the tendril that has him has him fully submerged in it)) 8:05:19 PM *** Loom is going to Sacred Flame the tendril holding Arakas. *** 8:06:13 PM Loom: ((DC 16 Dex save) 8:06:56 PM Caleb: You hit the pool the tendril is coming out of and it dries up immediatly 8:07:16 PM Caleb: Araks drops to the floor as the tendril holding him collapses. 8:07:30 PM *** Arakas coughs and sputters. *** 8:08:00 PM Dorid: Arakas! Are you all right? 8:08:23 PM Caleb: The sacred flame also dried up two nearby puddles those tendrils also collapsing leaving nine left that you see. 8:08:26 PM Arakas: "...starting to think...maybe we should just kill this guy." 8:08:38 PM Caleb: Carl is up 8:09:08 PM Caleb: Carl hits one and it collapses into an inert puddle 8:09:15 PM Caleb: Dorid you are up 8:12:23 PM Dorid: ((how do you do a ranged spell attack in this one?)) 8:13:00 PM Arakas: ((1d20 + spell modifier + prof)) 8:13:00 PM Loom: ((Its your casting stat+proficiency bonus.)) 8:13:09 PM Arakas: ((Yeah)) 8:13:59 PM Arakas: ((In our case, prof is +3)) 8:14:17 PM *** Dorid tosses a firebolt at the nearest puddle! *** 8:14:20 PM Dorid: ((13.)) 8:14:40 PM Dorid: ((Only 1 damage if I hit, soooo.)) 8:15:05 PM Caleb: that puddle and the two near it dry up leaving 5 left that you can see. 8:15:35 PM Caleb: Arakas you are up you are lying on the ground after being released from the tendril. 8:16:00 PM *** Arakas will get up and move to the nearest puddle. *** 8:16:31 PM *** Arakas stabs it. *** 8:16:53 PM *** Arakas misses and ponders what he's even doing here *** 8:17:16 PM Caleb: it avoids your blade 8:17:26 PM Caleb: their turn 8:19:33 PM Caleb: so one attack on Arakas (18) two on Dorid a ((17 and a 12)) two on Loom ((a 15 and a 23)) 8:19:45 PM Dorid: ((One of those hits me!)) 8:19:53 PM Arakas: ((That hits)) 8:20:19 PM Loom: ((ONe hit on me.)) 8:21:00 PM Caleb: all of you give me strength saving throws 8:21:16 PM Arakas: ((NOPE!)) 8:21:32 PM Loom: ((17)) 8:21:49 PM Dorid: ((2.)) 8:23:23 PM Caleb: you are all hit by the water tendrils Loom you bust out of its grasp, Dorid and Arakas you are both submerged in the tendrils like Arakas was previously (( Arakas you take 10 damage, Loom and Dorid take 11 damage )) 8:23:31 PM Caleb: Loom you are up 8:23:44 PM *** Dorid gurgles and flails! *** 8:25:37 PM *** Loom Sacred Flames the one grabbing Dorid. *** 8:26:52 PM Caleb: Dorid you fall to the ground as the tendril holding you collapses 8:27:31 PM Dorid: Ow! 8:27:38 PM *** Dorid coughs and sputters. *** 8:28:06 PM Caleb: Carl goes to the one holding Arkas and punches with both arms grabbing Arakas out as the tendril collapses 8:28:24 PM Caleb: Dorid you are up 3 tendrils left 8:28:37 PM Arakas: cough cough "This...this is getting really old." 8:28:57 PM *** Dorid sits up! *** 8:29:19 PM *** Dorid firebolts another puddle, one in the middle this time! *** 8:29:35 PM Dorid: ((4 damage!)) 8:30:07 PM Caleb: your firebolt hits the puddle drying it up causing the tendril top collapse. 8:30:13 PM Caleb: Arakas you are up 8:30:50 PM *** Arakas will go over to the first one, stab at it, and then bonus action disengage and run back as far as he can *** 8:31:11 PM Arakas: ((23 TO HIT! 11 damage!)) 8:32:15 PM Caleb: you stab the last tendril and it colappses, you are all dripping in salt water. and some of you are rather banged up. 8:32:20 PM Caleb: end initiative. 8:32:44 PM Arakas: "...guys...guys...I did a thing." 8:33:00 PM Loom: I always believed in you. 8:33:04 PM Dorid: … you do things all the time. 8:33:06 PM Loom: You two okay? 8:33:58 PM Arakas: "...I am...really not good." 8:33:59 PM *** Dorid clears her throat. *** 8:34:02 PM Dorid: I think so! Mostly. 8:34:13 PM *** Dorid pats Arakas on the shoulder. *** 8:34:23 PM *** Arakas coughs as she does. *** 8:34:52 PM Arakas: "Loom...any chance you could...say...maybe fixed a damaged lung or windpipe?" 8:36:01 PM Dorid: You got smooshed really hard! 8:36:04 PM Loom: ((How much HP are you down, Arakas?)) 8:36:13 PM Arakas: ((I have 4 hp left)) 8:36:41 PM Arakas: ((Arakas is rather squishy and those were two big hits)) 8:37:14 PM Dorid: Maybe you should run away more. 8:37:23 PM Loom: ((19 HP back.)) 8:37:33 PM Arakas: ((Thank you)) 8:39:04 PM Arakas: "I'll work on that." 8:39:16 PM Arakas: "Ok...keep moving forward. Carl, are you ok?" 8:39:38 PM Caleb: Carl: indeed, I am functional Arakas. 8:40:34 PM Dorid: Right! Let's go! 8:40:59 PM Arakas: "Same plan. Carl, in front. Dorid, stay close to me. Loom, watch our backs." 8:41:10 PM Dorid: I'll protect you! 8:41:10 PM Loom: Mmmhmm. 8:41:19 PM *** Arakas nods *** 8:43:40 PM Caleb: So you all head through the tunnel, you enter a large cavernthere is the sound of moving water you see what looks liem some statues scttered about and ath the far end seated floating over a pool of water is a rather portly human male dressed in very fancy clothes. 8:44:17 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: Welcome, you all are quite persistent arent you, its fascinating. 8:44:56 PM Dorid: Hello! I think you might have hurt your brain! 8:45:25 PM Arakas: "Lord Norwell, I presume." 8:45:49 PM *** Arakas puts a hand on Dorid's shoulder and does a finger over his lips gesture. *** 8:46:16 PM *** Dorid catches on and winks in the most obvious way possible at Arakas. *** 8:47:13 PM *** Arakas smiles and nods *** 8:47:30 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: Indeed, but please call me Caffey. 8:48:15 PM Arakas: "That's a nice name, Caffey. Were you expecting us? It sounded like you were expecting us." 8:48:24 PM *** Loom hangs by the door. *** 8:49:17 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: why not you seemed to involve yourself for no reason why wouldnt you pursue? as I said quite fascinating. 8:50:56 PM Arakas: "Yes, involving ourselves seems to be our hobby. But, really, we just want to help, Caffey. We like helping people." 8:51:07 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell : and my brain works fine whether his does is another question 8:51:24 PM Arakas: "Whose?" 8:51:28 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell points at himself 8:51:53 PM Arakas: ".................I think I see." 8:52:07 PM Dorid: Oh! Who are you, then? 8:53:16 PM Caleb: Caffey: Lord Norwell in all the ways that matter to those like you. 8:54:22 PM Caleb: Caffey: but I am sure you have questions, how about this I will answer one more, and then I must be on my way to continue somewhere else. 8:55:04 PM Arakas: "Oh let's not rush this. We seem to be getting along so well right now. Let's do a few more." 8:55:45 PM Caleb: Caffey: a trade then. 8:56:27 PM Caleb: Caffey: a question for a question Who are you all? 8:56:59 PM Arakas: "Oh, that seems fair to me. So, that's a question to each of us, so that's three questions we get to ask in turn." 8:57:35 PM | Edited 8:57:51 PM Caleb: Caffey: exceept you have already had 3. 8:57:47 PM Arakas: "...that is a fair point." 8:58:15 PM Arakas: "Well, you had already offered us one for free, and we have four members, really. So, two questions." 8:58:33 PM Arakas: "That seems to be a fair trade, to me." 8:59:20 PM Caleb: Caffey: Answer mine first? 8:59:47 PM Dorid: I'm Dorid! 8:59:58 PM Arakas: "...seems that's what we'll do." 9:00:40 PM Arakas: "As she said, she is Dorid. For our purposes, I go by Mr. Satan." 9:00:44 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell looks at Dorid so quickly and all the blood drains from his face. 9:01:12 PM Dorid: … are you okay? 9:01:17 PM Caleb: the figure stops floating and fallsa into the pool. 9:01:39 PM Caleb: Caffey: you wont catch me .... gurgle. 9:02:06 PM *** Arakas charges him. "Lord Norwell? Caffey?" *** 9:02:34 PM Caleb: the figure bobs to the surface facedown. 9:03:25 PM *** Arakas picks him up. "Carl! Come help! Loom! Stay on the door!" *** 9:03:26 PM *** Dorid runs over as well! *** 9:04:10 PM *** Loom stays at the door! *** 9:04:45 PM Caleb: You pull Lord Norwell out of the pool. and lay him on the ground. 9:05:13 PM *** Arakas checks to see if he's breathing *** 9:05:15 PM Dorid: I told you his brain wasn't working! 9:05:46 PM Arakas: "I think he himself is fine. But I think he's picked up a new friend in his research." 9:06:09 PM Caleb: he is breathing but you see no recognition or anything in his eyes. 9:06:50 PM Arakas: "...or, maybe his brain is broken." 9:07:05 PM Dorid: Hello? 9:07:17 PM Dorid: Lord Norwell? 9:07:20 PM Dorid: Are you in there? 9:07:24 PM *** Arakas snaps his fingers over Norwell's face." *** 9:07:26 PM *** Dorid taps on his head gingerly. *** 9:07:42 PM Dorid: Or is anybody? 9:07:50 PM Caleb: no response he just lies on the ground 9:08:27 PM Loom: IS he alive? 9:08:33 PM Arakas: "He's breathing." 9:08:35 PM Dorid: Well, the body is! 9:08:40 PM Dorid: But I don't know if anybody is in there. 9:08:46 PM Caleb: perception checks Dorid and Arakas 9:09:01 PM Arakas: ((18)) 9:09:09 PM Dorid: ((13!)) 9:09:58 PM Caleb: you notice some blood coming out of the left ear Arakas 9:10:45 PM Arakas: "Shit! Loom! We need help!" 9:11:22 PM Arakas: "His ear is bleeding. I think somebody's hitching a ride in here and Norwell's brain can't take both passengers." 9:12:54 PM Dorid: … gosh. I think you're right. And it's not a very nice rider, either. 9:13:10 PM Arakas: "Doesn't seem to be, no." 9:13:25 PM Arakas: ((Is there a desk nearby?)) 9:13:50 PM *** Loom goes over and inspects Lord Norwell. *** 9:14:19 PM Caleb: investigation Arakas. 9:14:43 PM Caleb: investigation or medicine Loom 9:15:21 PM Dorid: You can try to take it out, but it's awfully hard to do without killing one of them. 9:15:41 PM Arakas: ((20)) 9:16:34 PM Dorid: It probably already left when the body went underwater, really. 9:16:42 PM Dorid: Maybe a heal spell would help? 9:17:19 PM Arakas: "It could work. First though, Carl, take some rope and tie him up." 9:17:31 PM Dorid: They can't breathe air, that's why it went into the pool, you see. 9:17:36 PM Arakas: "I don't want him to turn back into Caffey and make a break for it." 9:17:49 PM Caleb: Carl grabs some rope and ties Lord Norwell up. 9:18:06 PM Dorid: Caffey's gone. 9:18:06 PM Loom: ((25)) 9:18:18 PM Dorid: It swam away. 9:18:50 PM *** Arakas will check the pool. "You seem very familiar with this creature." *** 9:19:12 PM Dorid: Well, I'm not familiar with Caffey. 9:19:47 PM Dorid: I don't think. 9:20:26 PM Arakas: "Either way, it's safer for us and him if Norwell's restrained when he comes to. Loom, can you give him just a bit of healing?" 9:21:58 PM Caleb: Loom it is kind of hard to tell without opening him up but it seems there is very little brain activity but recovering, it might take time though, the body seems to be recovering from a massive shock. 9:22:30 PM Dorid: It might have hurt his brain on purpose when it left. 9:22:35 PM *** Arakas is looking in the pool for something that maybe crawled out. *** 9:22:42 PM Loom: Now, I'm not an expert on humans, but I think there's less brain activity than normal. Seems to be recovering. 9:23:04 PM Caleb: perception check Arakas 9:23:25 PM Dorid: I don't know. He might be really broken. You can mess up a lot of things from the inside if you're not careful. 9:23:43 PM Arakas: ((16)) 9:25:28 PM Arakas: "....it recognized you." 9:25:57 PM Dorid: Kind of. I mean, I really don't think I ever met it before! 9:26:02 PM Arakas: "...it was AFRAID of you." 9:26:43 PM Dorid: Of course! I know how to take it out of a body. So it would have had to leave anyway. 9:27:34 PM Arakas: "...what was it, specifically?" 9:27:59 PM *** Loom tries a Healing Word on Norwell just to help speed things up a bit. *** 9:28:02 PM Dorid: Um, it's a kind of a very smart sea-creature. Well normally they live in the ocean. 9:28:16 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: ugggg... my head hurts....where am I. 9:28:39 PM Dorid: Oh! You aren't gone. I'm so glad! 9:29:10 PM Arakas: "Lord Norwell. Hi. I hate to inform you of this, but I don't think you've been you for a while." 9:30:03 PM Dorid: A mean person crawled into your brain. 9:30:35 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: ...I was on a ship heading to Bore. 9:30:47 PM Dorid: I bet you fell in the water! 9:31:28 PM Arakas: "We need to get you back up to the surface. Officially, you're dead right now...which is not good for anyone here." 9:31:59 PM Arakas: "Dorid...you and I are going to have to meet with the Captain. Soon." 9:32:19 PM Dorid: Okay! 9:33:15 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: so what happened how did I end up in this..cave? and what do you mean I am dead? 9:33:16 PM Dorid: You're not mad at me, are you? 9:33:23 PM Loom: You were possessed. 9:33:41 PM Loom: Why would he be mad? 9:34:06 PM Dorid: Oh, I meant Arakas! I don't know, that's why I asked! 9:34:19 PM Arakas: "I am not mad. Just very concerned." 9:35:27 PM Arakas: "I have one more thing to investigate, then I suggest we all leave, quickly." 9:35:55 PM Dorid: Okay! 9:35:59 PM Arakas: "Lord Norwell, do not worry. I am an appointed defender of royal court. You are safe in my care." 9:36:10 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: ok and since it seemed you saved me you can call me Charles. 9:36:22 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: which Royal court? 9:36:55 PM Arakas: "Pleasure to meet you Charles, I am Arakas. This is Dorid. The tall one is Loom. And the smaller one is Carl." 9:37:26 PM *** Loom waves. *** 9:37:27 PM Dorid: Hi! I'm sorry Caffey stole your body. It's obviously not a very nice person. 9:38:02 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell waves back he is getting a little color back in his cheeks. 9:38:50 PM Loom: Clearly I'm much better at humans than I thought. 9:39:03 PM Arakas: "I am from the royal court of Narnia. It's not on this continent. I have been away on business for a long time." 9:39:38 PM Arakas: ((13 deception, if it helps)) 9:39:50 PM Caleb: (( deception with advantage beause he is recovering from mental trauma)) 9:40:13 PM Dorid: Don't worry, Arakas is really nice! 9:40:40 PM Arakas: ((27, thank you trauma)) 9:41:52 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: I am sure he is well thank you member of Narnias court. 9:42:08 PM *** Arakas nods. *** 9:43:00 PM *** Arakas would like to just quickly search through the desk for any notes that might give more insight into what happened, then escort Norwell out *** 9:43:27 PM *** Dorid follows. *** 9:43:31 PM Caleb: investigation 9:43:36 PM Dorid: Were you doing research on souls? Or was that just Caffey? 9:44:16 PM *** Loom takes up the rear. *** 9:44:23 PM Arakas: ((...................why do I do things?)) 9:44:50 PM *** Dorid helps Arakas! *** 9:44:58 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: Souls... no I was coming to Bore to maintain and organise trade routes and merchant accounts. 9:45:11 PM Dorid: ((9! Oh well, I tried.)) 9:45:28 PM Arakas: ((WHAT SECRETS ARE LOST FOREVER IN THIS DESK?!?)) 9:45:41 PM Dorid: Oh, that sounds very interesting! 9:45:43 PM Caleb: You both look through the desk but just find soggy paper with runny ink. 9:46:01 PM Caleb: ((WHAT SECRETS ARE LOST FOREVER IN THIS DESK?!?))(( :) )) 9:47:21 PM Dorid: What kind of trade routes? 9:48:16 PM Arakas: "Dorid, Lord Norwell has just been through a very traumatic experience. Perhaps now's not the best time to badger him for life details." 9:48:46 PM Dorid: Oh! Sorry, I just like learning things. 9:49:03 PM Caleb: Lord Norwell: I would like to get out of this cave, I dont like damp. 9:49:23 PM Arakas: "Yes, let's do that. Carl, you have the map. Care to lead the way?" 9:50:01 PM Caleb: Carl starts heading out and you all make your way back to the surface. 9:50:12 PM Caleb: And that is where we will end for tonight.